world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Villain
Summary Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: ???? Origin: Naruto Generation X Gender: Male? Age: ??? Classification: King of the Ōtsutsuki Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Limited Precognition with the Sharingan, Expert Gentle Fist Practitioner, Limited Durability Negation (The Gentle Fist bypasses durability to an extent as it directly targets the nerves and life energy channels to disrupt the target's movements and ability to control their inner energy), BFR, Mind Control, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities with chakra), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse targets by making contact with them), Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation with the Sharingan (The Infinite Tsukuyomi can also trap an entire planet in an illusion based on their deepest and innermost desires), Bone Manipulation (Can manipulate his own bone structure and use them as weapons), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid Regenerated his left arm after Naruto cut it off, possibly Mid-High), Enhanced Senses (Has a near 360º field of vision aside from a single blindspot on the back of his neck above his first thoraic vertebrae, Can see through obstructions, detect and perceive sources of chakra), Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities should be comparable to Naruto's, who can detect invisible clones that exist in a separate dimension), Teleportation (Can transport himself and others between dimensions), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level, and his Expansive Truth Seeking Ball was going to swallow the whole of his dimension into nothing), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls erase and nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Should be able to breathe in space like Toneri and see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan), Limited Invulnerability (Juubi Jinchūriki are impervious to ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental attacks, with the exception of those that contain natural energy) |-|Resistances= Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), Deconstruction, Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth Seeking Balls and attacks can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth Seeking Balls) Attack Potency: Large Planet''' level''' Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: Large Planet''' Class''' Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Extremely High Range: ??? Standard Equipment: ???? Intelligence: ??? Weaknesses: ??? Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Second Form Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Battles Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. Category:Naruto OC Category:Tier 5 Category:Male Characters